


Solitude

by elesiumx



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesiumx/pseuds/elesiumx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a resident evil fanfiction for a crack otp i wrote for two friends hahha...<br/>i have a tumblr elesium.co.vu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

Today was the day Derek's company would forever make Its mark on the face of the earth as the worlds strongest and richest multimillionaire company established, beating his long time partner and business rival Ada Wong. After a long and tiring day at work celebrating with colleagues and workmates, Derek made a phone call to his partner Leon, who happily applauded his partner in his achievement and insisted he come home soon so that he could get a break from all the work he had done. Leon had already started on preparing dinner for both of them with a new bottle of the finest champagne available that he had just brought, as he was cooking he glanced over to the picture of him and his partner on the day they had met and smiled thinking what a silly Idea it was to ever take that man out for drink considering he was so bad at it anyway. He chuckled to himself as he finally finished preparing both meals and pouring the champagne into the glasses just as soon as his exhausted partner finally got home. He then proceeded to open the door and to his surprise, seeing his partner holding bouquets of flowers and cards saying "congratulations". He smiled and helped his partner in, taking a few from his hand and placing them on the table nearby.

"looks like you've had a busy day today"  
Derek walked towards the kitchen after smelling the food and sat right down on the dinner table as Leon followed behind him. He sighed happily as the joy of finally sitting down sunk into him.

"ahh yes, of course, it was the busiest day of my life and I'm just literally too exhausted to even move"

Leon smiled and walked over to him giving a kiss to him on his forehead before sitting down and starting to eat dinner wit him. He had cooked some steak with a few vegetables on the side and Derek seemed to enjoy every bite of it which made him happy.

They both ate quietly occasionally asking question on how either of their days has been and smiling, eventually they both finished dinner and Derek decided it'd only be fair if he did the dishes since Leon had cooked such "marvelous" food and Leon agreed knowing that there was no stopping Derek once he had made up his mind .

"I'm going for a shower and then ill be heading straight to bed ok" Derek called from the  hallway as he was walking towards the bathroom while Leon was cleaning up the rest of the kitchen.

"alright, ill be here in the lounge if you need me or anything alright"

Leon sat down onto a sofa and turned on the news seeing his partners name appear in the headlines and smiling thinking that only a short while ago Derek was just a small business man, and now he's a global business superstar.

He was flicking through channels on the TV when a thought suddenly occurred to him, what would Ada do now that’s she was ranked second to him even though she had a large pharmaceutical company at her hand, responsible for research and development towards finding cures and discovering and understanding new diseases. He had heard that her company had created a new strand for a virus but it could be altered to suit a persons needs as well. His boss had instructed him not to tell anyone since the information was to remain classified since most of her company did not even know but the thought still ushered him, making him feel un easy. He brushed aside the thought since he felt thinking of it would just make him more paranoid and besides, it was a great occasion to celebrate his partners achievements. He decided that finishing the bottle of champagne would be a good idea since it would help him relax, so he poured himself a glass from the kitchen and stood there leaning against the shelf while drinking, the thought of Ada lingered in the back of his mind but he kept on ignoring it, thinking to himself that there was nothing that could jeopardize the situation Derek was in at the moment. Derek soon came out of the shower wrapped in his towel, walking straight  to his and Lens room, getting dressed and falling asleep on their bed straight away, soon after Leon eventually began to feel a little tired and headed to bed too and smiled as he walked in and saw Derek Fast asleep, he walked over to him giving him another kiss on the forehead before walking over to his side of the bed laying down and pulling a blanket over him and Derek, eventually falling asleep too.

The next morning, Leon received a text from his boss saying he needed to make an urgent work trip to Switzerland for something that had come up. He got up as quietly as he could making sure Derek wasn’t disturbed in his sleep. He grabbed a suitcase and packed some stuff and quickly ran to the bathroom, washing up and having a quick shower then running to the kitchen and grabbing some paper of his notepad and writing something for Derek so he could see it when he woke up  
"sorry for the short notice but I have an urgent trip to make to Switzerland for something at work, I'm not sure when exactly ill be back but ill give you a call once I get there  
Leon- "  
he then grabbed his suitcase and drove towards the airport to get on his flight, he thought about what his boss had said to him on the phone, it made him feel as if something bad was going to happen soon but he didn't know what. "Leon, there's been a break in in Ada's research lab, a very important vaccine has been stolen as well as some important classified information. We need you to come in and go out on this mission with your partner in crime Helena and get the vaccines back. This is really important Leon.

He thought to himself as he drove to the airport what or who could of broken into Ada's lab to have stolen something so important, something worth more than anything in this world. He eventually got to the airport and parked his car walking up to the business departures lounge and taking a seat as his baggage was taken care of for him. They were serving some refreshments to the people around but he didn't pay attention, he was more concerned about the fact if he would even catch the person responsible for what had happened.

Meanwhile, Derek had just woken up to find himself home alone. He proceeded to walk to the bathroom to have a shower and wash up. After about 3 minutes in the bathroom he walked to the kitchen seeing the note Leon had left behind, he read it to himself and put it down. He was having a week of from work but he had wished Leon would stay home with him so he could spend more time, but he realised that was not the case. He let out a sigh and went about making some food for himself and went to watch some TV.  As he turned the TV on he saw some of the basic reports that he knew about but what caught his eye was the headline at the bottom: Breaking News; vaccine stolen from Ada Wong's pharmaceutical company, details coming up next.

As he read what it said, he felt his heart drop for some reason, some sort of worrying feeling came over him but he didn't know what or why he was feeling it. Just to make sure, he decided to give Ada a call, knowing her she wouldn’t answer her mobile so he called her receptionist just to make sure, when he called he was stopped by an answering machine informing him that the office was closed but he new this would happen since the police were still investigating. He thought to himself things would probably be ok since it was Ada they were talking about, and after all it was her company and she is capable of handling things on her own.

Meanwhile Leon was in the middle of finding information along with Helena, he was going through security tapes of the night the "thief" broke into the labs, he carefully watched over them, over and over again looking for some kind of clue that would give him and idea of who the perpetrator could be. As he watched over he taped foe what felt like the 100th time, he soon noticed something odd, a certain woman whom he had never seen in Ada's labs before. Of course it was a part of his job to run background checks on all the people who worked anywhere in the United States because it was a national security defence system just to make sure no dangerous people or threats were working in the country illegally he paused the screen right on her face and used facial recognition scan to find out who she was. After about a few minutes a scan came up along with a file and some other records of the "criminal" the name "Carla Radames" was on the front in red with "confidential" across it in bold. He opened the file and read the documents on the inside "Carla Radames: age 29, gender: female, occupation: researcher for Neo Umbrella, Nationality: Caucasian/American, Relatives: confidential, previous work records: confidential...

"occupation: researcher for Neo Umbrella"… she's a bioterrorist ! He called over to Helena and showed her the files instructing her to send them via email to the head office informing them that they had found the woman responsible and were heading out to find her. Leon called his boss and told him the exact same thing adding that he'd make sure she was taken care of. Meanwhile word of this Carla Radames had reached Ada and she was heading out to take care of her by herself. Derek who was at home alone once again decided he'd go out just for the sake of not being bored and since he had a lot of free time on his hands, he did just that. He went to the bedroom which he shared with Leon and pulled out a t-shirt along with some jeans and a pair of new converse he had just brought recently, he grabbed his wallet, phone and car keys an headed out, not sure where to go exactly but he drove around. He decided he might as well as do some shopping for some groceries since he knew he'd be home alone for a while. He thought of a few things that he should buy, basic stuff like milk and some cereals, though as he was driving to the supermarket his phone rang.. "an unknown caller…." he though to himself as he held the phone. He answered it anyway feeling a little bit cautious, "Derek.." a voice spoke on the other line, he recognized the voice straight away, "Leon!" Derek screamed," what the hell.. I thought you said you were gonna call earlier !?" "heh.. Sorry about that.. I got busy with stuff, apart from that how are you? " I'm great!, Derek said as he drove into the supermarket car park getting there and finding a place to park his car. He got out with the phone still to his ear, as he locked the car and walked towards the escalators proceeding towards the mall upstairs but as he walked he felt a strange presence.. Something or someone was following him and he didn't know what, "how long until you get back Leon?.." Leon paused for a while not sure what to say " I don’t know Derek.. I could be here a while, depends on how the mission goes actually but ill be back soon I promise, I'm about to get on a flight to come to America to get on with what I have to do" alright.. Just come back quick, I miss  you Leon "I miss you too, Derek.., but listen I gotta go now and get to the base headquarters in Geneva so I can get a private jet back. Ill talk to you later ok, I love you, goodbye"  I love you too Leon.

Derek walked upstairs into the mall looking for groceries and things he might need, meanwhile downstairs in the car park Carla had already made her move. She injected herself with the serum she had created and had already began to mutate into "Ada" with the help of her some of the original Ada's hair strands, she created and injection that would cause her body to mutate so she could look exactly like her. "Ada" grinned as she dropped the injection on the floor and walked away, she knew exactly how she would make her move to take Derek down but now was not the time, instead the placed a tracker under the bottom of his car just so she could follow him when he left. Back in Geneva, Leon had boarded a private jet along with Helena to go to Chicago, Illinois. Agency Intel had given a report of a woman matching the description of Carla Radames. She had last been seen around Northerly Island and was spotted near a car most likely stolen. Leon was heading just there with Helena. Back at the mall Derek had finished with the groceries and was heading back to his car, he looked through his phone reading old messages and looking at old photos of him and Leon from back when they first met.

 He opened the door and sat in putting his phone in the drink holders just the way he always does. It usually took a long 40 minute drive from the mall back to his house but since there wasn’t much traffic it only took him half the time, he pulled into the driveway and parked the car outside the garage, picked up the groceries and walked inside locking the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen and put everything on the shelf, taking them out of the bags and sorting them out from what goes into the fridge to what goes into the cabinets. After he had finished putting the groceries away he thought to himself that he would relax with a can of beer from the fridge and he would sit down and watch a movie or so, he pulled out a can from a pack and got a packet of chips from the cabinet as well as. Derek then sat down and flicked through the movie channel looking for something of his taste, he then came to a good horror movie called the conjuring so he decided to watch that while he munched on the popcorn and took  a sip of his beer. Half way through the movie he was staring to feel the effects if the beer, being a non-regular bad drinker that he was he put the half empty can down on the table and continued watching the movie. By the time the movie had finished he was already fast asleep on the couch and the TV was now off, Carla or "ada" was now making her move thanks to the tracker, she now knew where Derek was and was making her way right there to his address to do what she needed, she sat there in a car at the end of the street and sent a text to Leon's phone saying" today's the day that you lose the one thing that you love most". Carla got out of the car holding onto a gun with an injection In it to put Derek into a deep sleep temporarily and the virus in the other hand, she proceeded to walk towards his house not surprised by how modern and expensive it looked, she knew already that he would be capable to afford something so wealthy looking since it was "Derek Clifford Simmons" she was talking about after all. As she reached the front of his doorstep she unlocked the door using the old hair clip trick since she didn't want him to wake up after all, she walked inside leaving the door open to make it easier when she would leave, she walked into the lounge room not surprised to see Derek asleep she simply grinned walking up to him and injecting him with both the virus and the sleeping drug and dragged him out. As she was dragging Derek out the empty injection fell on the floor, she couldn’t stop now to pick it up since anytime soon Leon would arrive to stop he so she quickly ran to her car while dragging Derek and put him in the back seat and drove off.

Leon drove as fast as he could back to him and his partners house hoping nothing had happened to Derek. Helena who was sitting beside him kept telling him to breathe since rushing into things wasn’t the best way to do anything at all. He soon reached his house but it seemed too quiet for him, Leon along with Helena walked as quietly a they could holding onto their guns in their hands. Leon pulled put the house keys and proceeded towards the door to unlock it as he did he walked in slowly with his gun loaded just in case, and rushed in scanning with his gun aimed at what ever he was looking for. He ran down the hall towards his room to see if Derek was there but to his betrayal from his hope h was not, Leon ran back to the lounge to where Helena was searching he thought to himself as hard as he could as to where he could have been taken to or what could have happened but as he was lost in thought his eye caught the glimpse of something that reflected the not so dim lighting of the room, on the floor under the sofa was something he dreaded not to see, the injection of the stolen virus from Ada's lab that he was informed about but it had a hint of blood at the tip of the needle. Leon knew exactly what had happened now and to make things worse he was sent a text from his boss that they found Carla along with Derek, he was sent the exact address too …"875 North Michigan avenue… that’s the John Hancock building… why there  ?" he really didn't care where she took him as that mattered to him was that he got Derek back after killing Carla himself.

Leon, along with Helena proceeded towards the car outside and drove off as fast as they could, lucky for him it was a public holiday so the streets weren't that busy, it gave him a reason to drive over the speed limit just to get there as fast as he could. Carla was at the top of the building thanks to the help of a stolen helicopter, she got out and dragged Derek out leaving him there, he was soon to wake up from his "deep sleep" but she did not care anymore she got what she wanted, sweet revenge, and now she would watch Derek die in front of his own partner, the thought brought joy to her as she walked towards the edge of the building looking down spotting Leon's car, she crossed her arms across her stomach and laughed hysterically to herself "HAHAHA!  At last  my plan worked, and to think that boy Leon thinks he can even try to "get Derek back" oh how I pity you, Simmons you don’t even stand a chance anymore because your going to die either way!". As she turned around to face Derek once more she was surprised and amused to see Leon standing only a few feet away along with Helena with his gun aimed at her, she walked towards him grinning maliciously at him "my my what  pleasant surprise Leon, nice of you to join us here along with your partner Helena, not that it matters anyway because your too late!" Leon loaded his gun aiming straight at her head "you bitch! Why did you even do all of this!? What was the point?"  her look soon changed to a sharp glare right at him " oh you want to know why I went this far to get what I wanted? Simple, because you took the man I loved and now I want you to suffer the same way I did--"  just as she was finishing her argument the real Ada came up from behind her, hanging onto a helicopter herself, she fired a single shot from he crossbow which impaled Carla straight through her chest, much to her shock, but just to be sure she fired another one which caused Carla to fall to her knees.

By that time Ada threw  the anti-virus that would probably save Derek's life at Leon's feet then left while Carla was gasping for air as one of the arrows had gone straight through her chest and one through hear heart, she looked up at Leon in disgust, who was now standing in front of her with his gun aimed at her head, he didn't say a word nor did he hesitate as he fired the final blow to her head killing her for good. He picked up the anti-virus and ran towards Derek with it, Helena by his side, Leon frantically played with the injection taking of the cap and sticking in the needle as well as the serum. He looked at it praying that it would save Derek and that what ever Carla had said was a lie. Derek began to awaken, but much to his shock he looked up startled to see the sky and Leon around him as well as Helena but as he tried to speak he began coughing badly and sat up slowly crawling backwards, Leon looked at him worried praying that what he thought would happen next was not true but he ran right at Derek and injected him with the anti-virus but it was too late Derek's body began to mutate and deform all over him he looked up at Leon in pain and screamed as 6 large spider like legs protruded from his back in an agonizing manner, Leon stood there not sure what to do but instead he loaded his gun once more and so did Helena. He aimed at Derek's body just so he wouldn’t kill him and fired several shots at him to which only a few managed to hit him near his now mutated body, Derek's screamed more because he wasn’t fully in control of what his body was doing, it was like it was controlling him and becoming one with him, Leon noticed his pain and did what ever he could to stop him. Helena managed to fire several shots at him too which managed to weaken mutated Derek but Leon fired another shot which put him to a stop. Derek now fell down as the "spider like legs" broke off and turned to ash, disappearing into the cold air around them, his body was covered in bullet holes and he was bleeding out but he lay still on the floor breathing heavily, Leon ran to him yelling his name "DEREK!"  he came right beside him pulling him up so he would lay on his legs instead of the cold floor. A cold chill began to form around him but he didn't pay attention instead he looked down and Derek who was holding onto his hands as his body began to go cold. "Leon.. You came back and saved me.. I'm so glad to see you again.."  he clenched tighter at his partners hand but Leon pulled it up bringing it close to his face "I know I know I'm here! Its going to be alright just stay with me Derek!" he kissed his hand over and over looking down at him but soon the harsh reality hit him, he knew his time was coming to an end." no no! this cant be...Derek!-" Derek looked up at him with a smile on his face but tears in his eyes "its alright Leon.. Don’t cry.. Heh I can feel my soul drifting away but before it does just promise me you'll be safe.. And not do anything stupid again alright.. Promise?"  Leon began to cry as he whispered before giving him a kiss in his lips "I promise... Derek.."  He closed his eyes for the last time as his  body began to turn to ash and drifted into the cold breeze of the oncoming winter, Leon looked up at the sky and soon it began It snow around him, he got up after saying "goodbye Derek, ill see you again someday" and walked back to his so called life as winter brought the end to his autumn dream.


End file.
